The present invention relates to a method and an appliance for copying data from a tape onto a storage medium and relates in particular to a method and an appliance for copying recordings from a VHS tape from a video recorder onto an optical recording medium, for example onto a Digital Versatile Disk (DVD).
In the consumer electronics market, the DVD is dominating more and more over the VHS cassettes. Today, DVD recorders are already available, which allow a user, to copy a movie or a television broadcast directly onto a DVD. The DVD recorders will be replacing more and more the still widely used VHS recorders. Optical recording mediums are for example disks according to the DVD+R or DVD−R standard. However, these disks allow only one copy operation on the area of the optical medium, comparable with the recording onto a recordable Compact Disk (CD-R).